


Rainfall

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [11]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Phobias, Roommates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rebekah decided to move in with her boyfriend Caroline was down a roommate. Enter Rebekah's brother, Klaus. And he turned out to be not so easy to live with, even if he's surprsingly understanding about her fear of storms,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we're better if we weather it

**(From a-malcontenta-girl: "Caroline and Klaus are roommates and they can't stand each other. A night he finds Caroline terrified by the storm in his bed, he comforts her and she fall asleep in his arms." Title from "Stormy" by Hedley Rated K+.)**

Caroline's just opening her door when another rumble of thunder booms, and she jumps. She wraps her arms around herself and squeezes her eyes shut, trying futilely to calm her racing heartbeat.

It's just a storm, she tells herself. You're inside. It can't hurt you.

But she needs to get out of her room. The big windows are usually a plus, letting in air and light. Tonight, not so much, the streaks of lighting that illuminate the night sky and her room every so often only serve to heighten Caroline's fear.

She's always been freaked out by storms. Her mom swears up and down that there's no childhood trauma behind it. And Caroline has no specific memories of one either. But she remembers crawling into bed with her parents, and then just her mom, until she was probably too old to do so. She remembers huddling on the floor of her closet as a teen, pillow wrapped around her head, the teddy bear, that she'd have denied still sleeping with, clutched tightly.

It had been easier in college, with a roommate around. And Caroline hadn't lived alone since then.

When she'd lived with Rebekah she'd usually just made an excuse to go into Rebekah's room, start chatting, and had usually ended up falling asleep. She'd been fairly certain Rebekah knew her true motives, smart enough to catch Caroline's occasional flinches. But Rebekah had always humored her, handing over an extra blanket and letting Caroline ramble on about whatever issue she'd invented.

But Rebekah had moved out a month ago, after falling hard and fast for Caroline's friend Enzo. And while Caroline had been happy for them, maybe a touch envious of their blissfully happy infatuation with each other, she'd also been kind of worried about covering the rent on her own.

A solution, in the form of Rebekah's older brother Klaus, had dropped into her lap.

He was moving to the city, needed a place ASAP, what's the worst thing that could happen, Caroline had thought. She was a people person, after all. Totally capable of getting along with just about anyone. That optimism had been crushed in less than 24 hours. Because Klaus Mikaelson, unfortunately, proved to be the exception.

He was a little messy, first of all. Which fine, Caroline tried not to judge (much). But would it kill him to keep it out of the common areas? And he had the nerve to whine when she broke a paint brush that had rolled onto the floor. If it was so expensive maybe he should be taking better care of it, hmm?

He also had a ridiculous sweet tooth and kept all manner of junk food in the kitchen. Seriously bad for her willpower. He bought the fancy stuff too, damn him.

They battled over the remote control, DVR space, proper room temperatures (she was always cold, he was always hot), bathroom counter space, her love of scented candles, his tendency to leave his clothes on the bathroom floor, which way the toilet paper roll should go (under, duh, Unless you were some kind of heathen). It was a never ending series of skirmishes and Caroline had stormed out of a room to avoid throwing something at his stupid, smug, overly attractive face, more than once.

He always seemed more amused, than anything. She was pretty sure he enjoyed riling her up. And worst of all Klaus was clearly something of an exhibitionist because they mostly had these fight while he was in his indoor uniform of basically nothing. It was like he was allergic to shirts, which was bad enough. But the pants also came off more often than not (though he justified it by saying it was the only way he could deal with the Mordor level of heat in the apartment).

Caroline's already made a note to buy him actual shorts for any upcoming gift giving holidays. It was very hard to successfully argue with someone while trying not to let your eyes evaluate the bulge in their boxer briefs. She was only human, after all. And going through a bit of a dry spell, sue her.

But it's the amusement that makes Caroline think that Klaus probably doesn't actually hate her. And that's the only thing that has her hesitating outside of his door, hand poised to knock. What's the worst that could happen? He'll make fun of her for being afraid of a little bad weather? He makes fun of her all the time (her taste in reality TV, love of historical romance novels, the methodical organization of the spices) and she brushes it off. He's the one who can't see the genius of  _Dance Moms_  and that's the real tragedy, in Caroline's opinion.

Another burst of thunder makes it feel like the whole buildings shaking. Caroline jumps again but knocks softly before she can stop herself. There's no answer and she shifts her weight around, wavering, before trying the doorknob. It turns easily in her hand and Caroline peeks into the room.

Klaus is asleep, facedown, and she's way jealous of his ability to ignore the commotion Mother Nature's making. She says a mental prayer that he's a heavy,  _heavy_  sleeper and tiptoes to the bed. In slow, careful, movements she eases the covers up and slips into the bed next to him. It's soft and it smells like him, and she's really going to have to ask him where he bought these sheets. Caroline relaxes slightly, feeling comforted, even though that's probably stupid.

It's just better not to be alone, she tells herself. Even if her company is Klaus.

She's just plumped the pillow under her head when her luck runs out and Klaus mumbles her name.

Caroline turns her head towards him, cringing internally.

Klaus clears his throat, his voice slightly less sleep raspy when he says, "Am I dreaming, love?"

Not what she'd expected him to say. Raising a brow Caroline can't help but ask, "Do you often dream of me crawling into your bed?"

"Sometimes. You're typically wearing quite a bit less so I assume that this is, in fact, reality, and I've just humiliated myself a bit."

Another angry growl of thunder, another involuntary clenching of every muscle in her body, prevents Caroline from replying. She's shut her eyes once again and when she opens them, she's expecting mockery. But there's none to be found on Klaus' face, his eyes are soft and compassionate, "Not a fan of inclement weather, then?" he asks lightly.

"No," Caroline admits, releasing a slow breath. "I never have been. It's stupid. I'm an adult and I should just get over it."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Caroline. Fear's not rational. I myself cannot stand the sight of centipedes. All the legs," Klaus finishes with a theatrical shudder and Caroline giggles softly. The small smile he shoots her tells Caroline that he's pleased he could distract her, and make her smile.

"Well, should one ever find its way into the apartment I'll kill it for you," Caroline offers.

"My hero."

The rain picks up, Caroline can hear it pelting against the windows, and she's thankful that the dark blinds in Klaus' room shield her from seeing much of the lightning strikes. She tries to take deep slow breaths, and pulls the blankets up higher. She's just contemplating pulling them all the way over her head when Klaus sighs loudly and says, "Come here."

She shoots him a confused glance, "Um, what?"

"You're shaking the bed, sweetheart. And I'd actually like to get back to sleep. I've an early meeting tomorrow. So, come here."

Caroline slides over a few inches, "Wait, you're not naked under there, are you?"

"No, I assure you I am decent enough."

Caroline pauses but then decides to continue. What's a little platonic snuggling between roommates, in the grand scheme of things? It's not like she can really get any  _more_  anxious. Klaus stretches an arm out and she settles into his shoulder, bringing her legs over to rest against his. She's not quite sure what to do with her hand and it hovers awkwardly in the air above them for a moment. Klaus laughs softly, she feels the vibration against her, and he gently pulls her arm across him. They shift together for a moment getting comfortable. She can feel his hand rubbing soft circles on her back, over her t-shirt, and lets out a contented hum.

Caroline, warm and cozy now, feels her eyes grow heavy. She thinks he's drifting off too, but before he does, "Hey, Klaus."

He makes a soft noise, and she assumes that means he's listening, "Thank you," Caroline whispers, "I know we're kind of Oscar and Felix and you could have kicked me out."

"You're welcome, love. And if you need this again, that's fine too. Let's talk about the rest tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah," Caroline agrees. And she falls asleep focusing on sound of his heartbeat, steady and strong in her ear, eventually blocking out the raging storm.


	2. dark skies, tell no lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morming...

**dark skies, tell no lies**

**(Loosely inspired by a prompt from thetourguidebarbie: "The 'I always feel bad watching spiders drown in the shower so if I see one I have to rescue it and this one is being**   _ **really**_ **stubborn and seems to just want to stay stuck to the wall and so this is how you found me with my towel half off on the floor of the dorm's communal bathroom trying to convince a spider to get onto my hand' AU." Title from "Stormy" by Hedley. Smut.)**

The next morning got… weird.

The day had dawned sunny and beautiful, birds actually chirping, outside Klaus' window, the sounds of the city muted, since it was only just waking up.

High above it all, Caroline had stirred, bits and pieces of some extremely good dreams drifting away. Cracking her eyes open she realized, with some dismay, that she was still draped across Klaus bare chest. And, mortifyingly, one of her hands was resting very, low on his stomach. Like, almost touching certain, uh,  _engorged_ , private pants areas, low.

Caroline had been pretty tempted to move her hand to a slightly more PG rated place, close her eyes, and go back to sleep. Because she was comfy, damn it. And it was way easier to ignore what a jackass Klaus usually was when he was a.) silent and b.) a really yummy smelling human pillow.

And he'd said he had to work early right? So maybe he'd creep off while she was still sleeping and then Caroline could ignore the fact that this this whole thing ever happened. She'd go back to sniping at him (because he was clearly out to get her, and her willpower, with all the gourmet chocolate he left in plain sight!), he'd go back to antagonizing her. Boom, status quo achieved, weirdness removed.

She'd thought it was a brilliant idea. But, of course, Klaus lived to ruin her tidy, orderly, well thought out, plans.

"You know, the polite thing to do would be to move your hand, love. If you're not going to help a bloke take care of the problem, that is," the rough sleepy drawl from Klaus was mostly amused, but Caroline had been pretty sure there'd been a little note of hope, too.

Which, come on. It was going to take way more than one night of surprising sensitivity to make Caroline willing to do non-roommate things with Klaus. No matter how delicious he looked, sleep mused and languidly stretching, or how good he felt pressed against her.

So Caroline had recoiled, both from Klaus and from her own twinge of interest, and shoved him away. Sitting up, bringing her hands up to cover her chest (since sometimes her boobs made a run for it in her sleep), she'd snarled, "In your dreams, Klaus."

And of course, he shamelessly watched her straighten her top. Caroline made a mental note to wear a bra, should she ever be forced into this situation again.

"Mmm. I do believe I confessed something to that effect," Klaus murmured, his eyes drifting lazily up to her face.

Would it kill him to be at least a little embarrassed about it? God, she'd rather have three consecutive root canals than give Klaus the satisfaction of confessing to the hot, sweaty sex dreams she had about him semi-frequently.

It was the proximity, and his aversion to being decently covered. That was all.

Caroline threw him a dirty look, intending to storm out (and hide the coffee, because petty revenge felt freaking great, sometimes) but Klaus sat up and grabbed her hand, halting her progress. "What?" she snapped.

He gave her a smile, almost sweet, that showed his dimples to their best advantage (seriously, did he practice that in the mirror?). "Good morning, Caroline. Sleep well? May I say that you look stunning in this light?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, but he did not release her hand. Did, in fact, twine his fingers with hers. Caroline glared, annoyed, but Klaus continued watching her, seemingly waiting for a response. She took a breath, pasted a smile on and chirped, "Good morning, Klaus. I'm pretty sure I look terrible, but way to try to get into my pants via empty flattery. Thanks again, for being cool last night." Caroline made herself drop the slight hostility on the last part, because she hadn't been born in a barn.

"You're welcome, Caroline. And I meant it. My door's open, if you're ever in need of comforting."

She eyed him suspiciously, but found no trace of innuendo, not an eyebrow wiggle or a smirk. Finally she nodded, once, and Klaus released her hand.

He threw of the covers, and got out of bed, leaving her sitting on it, still a little discomfited by his behaviour. He grabbed his towel and turned to her, and this time there was a little smirk, curling his lips, "And you're beautiful Caroline, I'd never say it if I didn't mean it."

He sauntered out of the room, leaving her gaping after him, and Caroline heard the shower start up moments later.

 _Ugh_. He knew she liked to have the last word!

And then things got weirder. In Caroline's head, if not in reality. That first morning she'd totally expected Klaus to have a marathon shower and leave her to shiver through an icy one. But he'd been quick, had nodded amiably, saying, "It's all yours, love," when he'd passed her in the hallway, towel knotted loosely, tauntingly, at his waist.

That towel had totally dominated her shower thoughts. And what Klaus would have done if she'd shoved him against the wall, and traced the beads of water that dripped down his chest, with her tongue.

And then, for the next couple weeks, it seemed like Klaus was kind of making an effort? It wasn't overnight or anything, but he became more tolerable. He was tidier, he didn't pick fights, he seemed to have a sixth sense for when she was having a shitty day, and brought home her favorite things (and how did he know all of them?!) for dinner.

Sometimes Caroline heard The Twilight Zone theme music in her head.

And then they started having actual conversations. About him, and about her, about things they agreed on, and the (way more numerous) things they disagreed on. He still laughed at her, sometimes, but he laughed at her jokes too. And Caroline found herself more and more captivated by the way his hands moved when he told stories, the little crinkle around his eyes when he was trying not to smile too widely and the sound of his voice when he was particularly passionate about a subject.

And yeah, her dirty thoughts and fantasies increased exponentially, and sometimes she couldn't meet his eyes first thing in the morning, with all of them still whirling through her head.

Stupid hormones.

And then another storm warning came, and Klaus mentioned that his door would be open, casual as can be.

And when Caroline had tiptoed into his room, he'd lifted the blanket, and invited her under them. Klaus had opened his arms, she'd practically dove into him, and he'd made shushing noises and rubbed her back through the worst of the thunder and lightning, until she'd been able to fall asleep.

And this time, when Caroline had woken up, it had been Klaus' hands that had done the wandering, one possessively cupping her breast. Drowsy and aroused, she'd arched into the touch, the scrape of his thumb against her nipple sending hot little stabs of need through her. She'd moaned his name and Klaus had frozen, stammered an apology, and rolled away from her.

And maybe seeing the usually unflappable Klaus Mikaelson, pink cheeked and chagrined, after feeling her up in his sleep, was kind of satisfying. But she really hadn't wanted him to stop. Caroline had wanted him to peel her top off, and use his mouth. But Klaus was gone, before she could tell him that, leaving her alone, and turned on, in his bed.

Maybe she should just stay? And strip. Caroline's pretty sure there'd be no mistaking that hint.

But before she can decide to do so, she hears a strange, panicked noise, coming from the bathroom. Almost a shriek.

Caroline got out of bed, concerned, and walked down the hallway. Klaus was quiet, so she relaxed, but then she heard thumps. It sounded like things hitting the wall, and the tub.

She knocked gently on the door, "Klaus? Are you okay?"

"Fine," he calls back, but he stutters it. "I'm fine, Caroline!"

"You don't sound fine. Can I come in?"

Her hand was already on the doorknob, and she barely waited for his hesitant permission. Inside the small room, Klaus was nearly pressed against the wall opposite the tub, a hand holding his towel up, his face set to revulsion, as he stared hard at something in the shower.

Caroline took a second to ogle the strip of bare hip and thigh Klaus was revealing, the towel hanging open under his fist, before she tore her eyes away, and followed his gaze.

To the large centipede, that's clinging to the tiles.

Caroline's wasn't proud of it, but her first instinct might have been to laugh. She'd sort of thought that Klaus had been joking, about his phobia, trying to make her feel better. But the rigid lines of him, the harsh way he swallowed as his eyes tracked the bug, told her that he definitely wasn't just being nice. He was sincerely freaked out. And he hadn't laughed at her, so no way would she be an asshole, and let that first instinct win.

"Okay," Caroline said quietly, trying to sound soothing. "It's okay," she grabbed a hunk of toilet paper, making an effort to move slowly, and continued narrating, "A deal's a deal, right? So I'll just squish this guy," Klaus flinched at the sound, "and then we'll flush him." Klaus relaxed marginally, once that was done, and Caroline grabbed the Lysol wipes from underneath the sink, taking two and scrubbing away any evidence that the centipede had even existed.

She washed her hands, watching Klaus in the mirror behind her. He looked embarrassed again, but to a far greater degree, avoiding her eyes when they tried to catch his.

Caroline stepped toward him, once she'd finished, and he'd let out a rueful laugh, running a still shaky hand through his hair, "What you must think of me, sweetheart," he'd muttered.

"Hey, no," Caroline protested, grabbing his hand, before he could drop it to his side. She'd pulled him gently towards her, so she could wrap her arms around him, "Someone once told me that fears aren't rational."

Klaus returned the hug, tentatively, one hand still clutching the towel that covered him, "Well, that was before that someone groped you in your sleep, so I thank you for still indulging my silly fear."

Caroline pulled back so she could look at him, "I was going to tell you, before you bolted, that I didn't mind."

Klaus' eyebrows rose, in shock and intrigue, and Caroline dragged her hands down, to play with the edge of his towel,

"The groping?" Klaus asked, and released his hold on the towel when she gave it a tug, letting it drop to the floor.

"The groping," Caroline confirmed, pulling back enough to strip her tank off. Klaus' hands were on her, then. Spanning her hips and sliding up her ribcage to cup her breasts. Caroline's head dropped back with a sigh as he toyed with her nipples.

She kept her eyes open, watching his face, the way he licked his lips and seemed fascinated by the sight of his hands on her. The clench of his jaw when her fingers danced over the trail of hair that led down, the flutter of his lashes when she wrapped her hand around his cock.

Klaus moaned her name as she stroked up the length of him, to thumbs the head, his hips jolting into her hand. He stepped into her, pushing her backwards, his hands frantically shoving her sleep shorts and panties down. Caroline bumped into the counter, and he'd lifted her onto it, ducking his head and littering kisses down her throat.

Her hand on his cock moves faster in response, but Klaus brushes it away, pants out a, "Not yet."

Klaus pushed her knees apart, stepping between them. Caroline's head hit the mirror when she leaned back, when he'd finally sucked her nipple into his mouth, his tongue lashing at the peak. Her hands had scrabbled at his shoulders, clutching at him, trying to get him closer.

Caroline let out a breathless laugh, as he went lower, nipping along her ribcage, realizing that Klaus hadn't even kissed her yet.

He pulled back, looked at her with a question in his eyes, but her grip on him didn't allow him to go far, "This isn't how I pictured this happening," she tells him.

Klaus' hand paused, high on her thigh, and Caroline's hips rocked forward in protest, "Do you want to stop?" he asked, voice gravely, expression apprehensive.

Caroline shook her head instantly, grabbed his wrist and led his hand higher, letting out a whimper when his fingers grazed her, "No, I don't want to stop, I don't want to slow down. I want you to kiss me, and touch me."

Klaus eyes were dark, and he'd been breathing raggedly, he'd stroked her folds, parting them, before lowering his mouth to hers, swallowing the whine she made when he'd slipped two fingers inside of her, his thumb finding her clit.

"I've pictured this," Klaus had murmured, looking down at his hand touching her, at her hips rolling to meet his motions. "Pictured you, like this, on the counter. And in the shower. Spread out in my bed, begging for my tongue. In yours, too. Slow and lazy, you're legs wrapped around me. Followed by fast and wild, your nails scoring my back. You, riding me on the couch. Me, bending you over the kitchen island. I've thought of it all. I want it all."

Caroline moaned at his words, at the images that he'd put into her head.

Then his mouth was on her nipple again, she'd jerked at the hint of teeth, writhed as his thumb rolled over her clit with the perfect amount of pressure.

"Can I have it, Caroline?" he'd murmured, looking up at her. "Can I have you?"

She'd nodded, taking great gulps of air, her climax so close she'd been trembling, because she wanted everything he could give her. All of his dirty thoughts, and all of hers, too.

"Good," it came out low, and guttural, and Klaus had dropped to his knees, holding her thighs apart as he's licked her. Her hands clenched the countertop, needing something to hold on to as his name, and curses, and pleas, spilled from her lips as he took her apart with just a few swipes of his tongue.

She'd shivered through an orgasm, collapsed in a sweaty, panting mess, against the mirror. Couldn't even begrudge Klaus the smug way he'd surveyed her, as his hands had kneaded her thighs.

Caroline sat up as her heartrate slowed, noted the way his eyes had turned wary, like he half expected her to say thanks, and walk away. But Caroline had been far from done with him. She'd let her eyes track down his body, bit her lip teasingly, gaze lingering on where his cock was hard and beyond ready. "What's next?" she'd asked playfully. "Shower's convenient, but I'm thinking we save that for when we're dirtier."

Klaus let out a groan, closing his eyes briefly. Caroline eased off the counter, rocked up to suck on his lower lip, pressed her bare chest against his. She'd sighed in approval when he's sunk his hand into her hair, angles her head to take the kiss deeper, hotter. "Bed," he'd nearly growled, running his hand down her back, when she'd pulled away to breathe. "Mine first," he'd said decisively, "then the kitchen."

Caroline had grinned up at him, "Good plan. Your bed's bigger," before she'd strolled out of the bathroom, confident that Klaus wouldn't be far behind.


End file.
